Dusk till dawn
by Caramellobsession101
Summary: This is a specialshipping story. Yellow loves Red, but when she can't have him she makes it her life mission to make him happy. But will she be able to keep her mission? And will Red realize her love for him before she breaks apart? Torq-Kun is not a pokespe character, I made him up.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: Dusk till dawn_

_Dear a friend_

_Lately, I've felt so alone. Day after day, my world is crumbling around me. Is my time running short? I fear that it is. Red is slipping from my grasp, slipping farther away from me. He says he's searching for that special person who makes him feel like a champion... But, isn't that me? He says he wants to find that girl whom he could spend the rest of his life with... a girl who isn't me. My heart says to confess, my body says to hide and cry without a single word said. My mind says nothing, for I've always followed my heart and my body did too... I'm scared... I feel so alone._

Yellow closed her note book, sighing as she did. She sat in a tree branch, waiting for the dawn to crack it's pretty head beyond the mountains and trees. She awoke early, though sleep never really found her. It has avoided her for the last two days since Red told her words that shattered her fragile heart; Words that drove her into the darkness.

The day was cold, bitter in its own way. Yellow sat on a park bench, finding there was not much else to do. She watched the young children play with their Pokémon. She smiled softly, knowing that one day those children will grow and maybe some of them becoming powerful trainers. She watched, suddenly taking notice to a seemly young couple holding a newly born child. They appeared to be happy. Seeing them made envy grow inside of her. Yellow closed her eyes and in her mind she saw herself and the one person she loved more than anyone could know, Red, holding a child of their own. They smiled happily. This was what was always on Yellow's mind. When Red was around her, she would smile for apparently no reason. When he teased her, she pretended to get mad, but truth be told, she actually loved it. When he complimented her, she was always at a loss of words. Just to see him smile was Yellow's every day goal. For when he flashed that handsome smile, Yellow knew that everything would be okay. Suddenly, she heard a voice, which snapped her from her daydream. "Yellow?" Her eyes flew open, a blush covering her face as she saw the source of the familiar voice and saw how close her face is to her own. "R-Red-Kun?" She cried, still in quite a bit of shock. "Hiya Yellow! Whatcha doin' here?" He asked as he plopped down next to her. Yellow tugged at her sweater sleeve nervously as Red scooted closer to her. "Umm... err, I was bored so I came to get some fresh air..." she replied, still quite sheepish. "Yeah? Me too, though I was also hoping to run into Blue," this puzzled Yellow. "Why?" she asked. "I wanted to get some advice on how to get a good girlfriend, she seems to know a lot about the subject," he explained. Yellow looked down, feeling a little sad. "Oh... I see," she replied, "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"If I did, I would be with her right now doing anything to get her to date me."

Yellow flinched as she felt her delicate heart turn to puzzle pieces. Those words, that were meant not to cause any harm, murdered Yellow. For their true meaning was. "I like the girl who isn't you." Yellow stood, somehow saying a very squeaky good bye and running off, back to the safety of her home to do what her body told her to do.

Now, she finds herself sitting in an old oak tree, writing in a note book her feelings in an attempt to keep her sanity. If it wasn't for the fact Red now had a girlfriend, Yellow would say it all. He was slipping from her, and the only way to pull him back may end up destroying what little is left of her. "*sigh* what do I do? I want Red to be happy, but..." Yellow hugged her note book close to her, finding it to be a little comforting. Most likely because inside of it were all her hopes and dreams and inside those hopes and dreams was the simple want that drove Yellow to always do her best. The simple wish of Red and her holding hands and staring into each other's eyes lovingly. But now... Yellow knew that it was a hopeless attempt to even try now. The best thing she could do now was...

"The only thing I can do... Is to make sure... That his beautiful smile..."

The sun began to rise above the mountains, enveloping the word in the wondrous light of a beautiful new dawn. Truly, this dawn was the beginning of anew...

"Never fades away."

The light enveloped itself around Yellow's body as she closed her eyes, sleep finally finding its way back to her.

Author's note:

Will Yellow be able to accept her new role as a protector, or will the beginning seal her fate and end her pain eternity? Find out in Chapter two: the beginning of anew!

Don't kill me, it'll all be okay, I promise.


	2. beginning anew

Chapter two: the beginning of anew

One month later

Dear: No one in particular

_Lately, Yellow has been acting so strange. It looks like she's trying to avoid me. Did I do something to offend her? And If I did, what was it? Well… now that I think about it, it all started around the time I started dating Misty… But, she herself said that nothing would make her happier than to see me happy. I wonder why though, that was a pretty weird thing to say. I mean, I know where close friends and all but to say something like that… What could it mean?_

"Red, is something wrong?"

Red flinched as he realized he was off in his own world again. He saw at an annoyed Misty, looking at him. "Stop ignoring me! I thought this was suposta be a date!" She cried angrily. Red scratched the back of his head nervously, "Sorry Misty, my mind was somewhere else I suppose…"

"Well then bring it back here! I wanna have some fun!" Misty turned around, trotting off towards an ice cream stand. Red sighed out of relief and out of disappointment. "Man, Misty is so demanding… If Yellow was here, she would try and cheer me up," he thought. The Annual Seimei Festival was occurring now. Once every year a special kind of flower blooms on a tree called Seimei No Ki, which can only be found in the depths of the Viridian forest. According to legend, if a couple eats the flesh of the fruit that comes from the flowers together, then they are destined to become true lovers for the rest of eternity. Also, the flowers are said to only bear fruit when a couple who shares a truly unbreakable love comes upon it. Unfortunately, the truthiness of the legend has never been proven due to not only the fact that the trees are very difficult to get to, even with the help of Pokémon, but also, no one exactly knows how to classify an unbreakable love. The few couples that come tend to leave disappointed because the trees don't bear fruit upon their arrival. But because of the trees, the festival was born. Now a days, people mainly come for the festival rather than the tree. Guess no one really believes in the old legend anymore. Be sure to remember this though, for if you don't, later events will confuse you.

Well anyways, Red followed Misty, following her around and buying her little trinkets you can usually only find around this time. Soon, Red began to get tired of following her around, but he didn't really have much of a choice. He believed that he loved her, so much so that he would go as far as acting like her personal servant. Soon, Red was carrying at least ten heavy bags filled with random things that would probity end up get lost always. He was exhausted, hungry and miserable at this point. He desperately needed to rest and fortunately for him, Misty said, "Hey Red, can you wait by the snack bar? There's some business I've gotta take care of." Red simply nodded, relived to finally have a breather. He walked to the nearby stand, setting down the heavy bags by a chair. Viridian city was quite peaceful, so there really wasn't much worry of getting robbed. Red plopped down in the chair, sighing as he. "Finally, I thought I would never get to rest…" He mumbled. He mellowed out in the chair, taking advantage of the chance to relax. But suddenly, he heard a familiar voice he hasn't heard in a while. " Umm… I would like a strawberry ice cream please," said the familiar female voice. Red immediately jumped back to life as that voice reached his ears. He looked at the nearest Ice cream stand (it's a festival, so there are plenty) and what he saw send him into a world of shock. "Y-Y-Yellow!" He thought. Yellow stood in front of the stand. She wasn't wearing her usual clothing, if anything; she looked like a completely different person. Her long, sun golden hair lied loose and flowed down beyond her slender waist which was being hugged by a ribbon. She wore a crimson colored kimono with beautiful floral designs on it. In her hair, she had a red flower with sparkly glitter, which made it sparkle in the afternoon sun. "Ah, you look very lovely Yellow; It's nice to see you here," said the guy behind the counter. "You too Torq-Kun! So, you got a job selling ice cream? That's nice!" She replied, obviously knowing the guy. Red simply watched, curious of what was going on. "Yeah, I guess. The people are a little rude though… But…" He looked at Yellow with his striking grassy, green eyes, "Seeing you looking so beautiful makes it all worth it." Yellow blushed, giggling slightly at the comment. "Thank you Torq-Kun, that's really nice of you to say!" She replied happily. Red clenched the chair handle as a hot sensation built in him. The guy called Torq-Kun gave Yellow an ice cream cone, filled with a single scoop of strawberry ice cream. "Thank you Torq-Kun!" She cried happily, "How much?"

"It's on the house, gorgeous. Your presence is payment enough for me. And anyways, strawberry is your favorite flavor of ice cream isn't it?" Red was surprised, "I didn't know Yellow like strawberry ice cream…" He thought. Yellow blushed again, but mainly out of super joy. "Of course it is! I absolutely love it!" She cried as she smiled happily. Red's eyes sparkled as he watched Yellow seem so chibi-like. "Aww… she looks so cute!" He thought. "But, I do have to give you something for it…" She said, her joy crashing like a speed train. "Na, it's fine! Call it a friend's discount! But, if you insist in wanting to pay me, then a nice, sweet kiss is sure to do fine!" Red was shocked at the man's request, but Yellow seemed not to mind. Instead, she giggle happily. "Okay, that seems reasonable! But only a quick peck on the cheek okay! After all, we are in public!" She replied. Red was horrified, his eyes were glued on the scene almost not believing it wasn't real. "She isn't really going to kiss is she?" He thought, almost scared in a sense. Yellow leaned over the counter, being careful of not dropping her ice cream. Red's hand became a fist and his entire body tensed up as Yellow's lips approached that man's cheek. The moment her lip touched his cheek, Red turned away. He could barely contain his anger. Unfortunately for Red, Yellow managed to catch a glimpse of him because of his sudden movements. "Thanks for the ice cream Torq-kun! You're the best!" She cried as she took the first lick of her favorite ice cream. "No problem Yellow, anything for a pretty girl!" Yellow ran off towards the food stands, waving good bye to her "friend". "Bye Yellow!"

"Bye Torq-Kun!"

Yellow ran in the direction of the now angry Red. "Red-Kun! Red-Kun!" She cried happily, unaware of the mood Red was in. "…" Red remained quiet, not speaking a work. Yellow was very sensitive when it came to sensing other's feelings, so when she realized Red wasn't responding she instantly realized he wasn't his normal cheerful self. She went stood in front of him, trying to cheer him up with her happy tone. "Hi Red-Kun! I haven't seen you in a while!" She cried happily. "Hi…" He grunted. "Wow… I wonder what's wrong with him. Something or someone must have pissed him off bad…" she thought. "Look! I got some ice cream! You wanna share it with me?" She asked. Red glared at her, which scared her. "No thanks, I don't wanna get whatever germs you got off that guy," he said. Yellow was confused, "What are you talking about Red?" She asked. Red stood, looking down at Yellow with his angry eyes. "Don't act so innocent! You kissed that guy over there! What is he ,your boyfriend?" He yelled. Yellow was so scared, she didn't like that look in Red's eye, not at all. "B-boyfriend? He isn't my boyfriend, he's just my-"

"Oh so you just go around kissing random men for ice cream! You're such a slut!" Yellow's eyes went blank as shock filled her mind. "A-a slut?" Red was so angry, he didn't care what he said. He was letting his anger out on poor Yellow. Not knowing how much he was damaging her heart. "I don't wanna be friends with a disgusting slut! Get out of my sight right now! I hate you!" Yellow's ice cream splattered on the floor as her body went limp. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably, just like an earthquake. She hugged herself, taking a step back as her balance began to fail her. Red's eyes widen as he finally computed the awful things he had just said. In a squeaky, shaken and broken voice Yellow simply managed to say, "I-I'm… sorry." Right after that she ran. Red tried to grab her, only to be slapped away. Yellow's golden hair swayed in front of him as she turned and ran. "Y-Yellow!" He cried. But it was already too late. The damage had been inflicted and this time, Yellow couldn't heal herself. She was lost in the crowd of people as she ran. Red was going to chase her when he felt something wet plop on his forehead. He looked up, finding the sky covered in gray clouds. By the time he snapped back to the situation at hand, Yellow had already gone far from his reach. He didn't know what to do, all the things he said… how could his anger cause all this? Red sunk to the ground, he was down to his hands and knees.

"YELLOW!"

Author's note

Sorry, I know the last two chapters were short and I apologize now. I'll try to make them longer, but I'm new to fanfiction and don't know much. Actually, I thought those chapters were long but when I looked over them they were sooo short compared to other stories here.

Anyways, back to the story. The next chapter is called wilted flower. The legend from earlier is going to play a huge role in this story. Now naturally, I don't own Pokémon, but I created a Pokémon of my own which you'll meet later. Also, I'm adding an effect to Yellow's curse which doesn't really exist! Now that the run down is done feel free to send me a message or something, I need your opinions on my stories because I have no idea whether I stink or am awesome. Thanks for reading


	3. wilted flowers

Chapter three: Wilted Flower

Yellow ran, tears blinding her eyes. Her heart and soul were shattered to dust. Red's words… they hurt, they hurt so badly that Yellow couldn't compute it. "I hate you," was all she could hear in her mind. Those words just wouldn't stop haunting her. Trees covered her overhead as she came to the depths of the Viridian forest. Her mind was so clouded with the fact that not only will she never have Red as her lover but now he hated her. He thought she was a slut, when in truth she was only giving a kiss to her **cousin **Turquoise. He was only visiting from Unova for the festival. Suddenly, she tripped and fell, her kimono becoming filthy with dirt. Yellow yelled at the top of her lungs and rain began to fall.

Meanwhile at the festival

Red was lifted from his spot by the collar of his shirt by the man he knew as Torq-Kun. He glared into Red's blank eyes, his furry overflowing. "What the hell is your problem, man?" He yelled. Red remained quiet, looking way from the man. "That's my cousin you just made cry! You better go get her right now and apologize to her!" He yelled. Red looked at him, shocked. "What? Cousin? But you two were acting so lovey-dovey!" He said. "Hello! Yellow has the lowest self-esteem of any girl on this planet! She doesn't understand she is beautiful just the way she is! How can you possibly call her your friend if you can't even see that!" Red's eyes widen, Turquoises was right. "Yellow is so easily hurt! Because of her stupid curse Yellow never really have any friends until she met you! Don't you understand? You are the most precious thing to her! She told me that since she couldn't have you as her boyfriend then she would make it her life dream to always make you happy! She said nothing would make her happier… But that was a lie! Every time I looked into her eyes, all I saw was pain! But she was willing to put up with it because she wanted you to be happy!" People began to gather around them as they noticed them. "I bet you don't even know Yellow's favorite color! But she knows everything about you! If you can't take the hint then I'll just flat out tell you. YELLOW LOVES YOU! That's why she does all she does for you, that's why she'll sacrifice herself to keep you happy and you go and treat her like dirt!" Rain began to fall from the sky, saturating everyone. People began to run to shelter. Suddenly, thunder boomed in the sky. The next thing Red knew, he was on the ground and Turquoise was panicking. "No, no, no no! Not thunder! Anything but that!" Red looked at Turquoise, confused. "What's wrong? Why are you panicking?" He asked. "Do you know absolutely nothing about Yellow at all! She's deathly afraid thunder! She's so scared of it that when she hears it she can't even move! How can you be so oblivious! I'll never understand what she sees in you but if we don't find her now I'm afraid we won't find her unharmed!" Red's eyes widen in shock, he never knew that about Yellow either. "All this time… and she never told me…" He mumbled. "She doesn't have to tell you for you to know," Red looked up at Turquoise, noticing his voice was a little softer, "When you care a lot for someone, it's important to take notice of every little hint they drop. Because if you don't, you'll never know who that person really is deep inside and you'll never truly care about that person. Yellow always takes notice of everything. She can tell when you're happy; she can tell if it's a façade. Can you?" Turquoise didn't wait for a response, instead, he ran through the festival in an attempt to find his cousin. Red simply sat there, shocked at everything he just heard. "What… did he mean by that? What am suposta do now? I don't even know where to look for her…"

"That's not true," Red looked up and found Misty looking down at him. "Misty?" Misty looked at the sky, seemly thinking. "I knew, I knew Yellow loved you." She said. Red looked surprised at her words, "If you knew, then why would you say yes when I asked you out? You knew it would hurt Yellow," he said. "… She asked me not to say this but… she actually asked me to go out with you…" Misty closed her eyes as the memory returned to her.

A month and a half ago

"Please Misty, when red asks you out, please say yes." Misty was surprised at Yellow's sudden request. "Why?" She asked. "Because being with you will make him happy, I know it!" Misty sighed, looking at Yellow. "But Yellow, I thought you loved Red, why would you just give him up like this?" Yellow's hands trembled as she looked down, obviously sad. "… You just said the reason. I love Red… and," Yellow looked at Misty, her eyes making connection with hers, "All I want is to make him happy, even if it… isn't with… me." Misty looked at Yellow as she noticed tears beginning to well from her eyes and immediately comforted her, pulling her into her arms. "Please Misty… please… make him happy…"

Today

Red looked at Misty, his face still very shocked. "That day… she looked like a wilted flower. At that point, all the joy from her had disappeared. That girl really does love you and… I think you really love Yellow too Red." Red looked at the sky along with Misty. "But how can you tell if not even I can?" Misty's eyes opened as she spoke, "When you truly care for someone, it's important you notice every little hint they drop." That was all she said as she allowed Red's mind to calculate what she just said. "That guy said that too… "He said. Red thought deeply then suddenly, he realized for the first time that he was being not only oblivious but also ignorant of all the signs Yellow had left. "How could I have been so stupid? Now I don't even know where to find her…" He said. Misty looked at him from the corner of her eye, saying only one thing. "You know, where Yellow would go for comfort. You of all people should know…"

Suddenly Red stood up, an idea snapping into his mind. "The Viridian Forest!" He sprinted towards the forest at top speed, his mind now dead set on finding Yellow. Misty watched him leave, a single tear escaping her eye. "It's hard to say good bye…" she mumbled as she turned away. The rain poured harder and harder as the winds continued. In the blur of the rain, she disappeared from sight.

Yellow cried, tears of terror and heart break escaping her eyes as she crawled on the ground to Arceus knows where. Again thunder boomed, causing her to pause and yelp in fear. "Please… please… no more…please," she pleaded. But again, the thunder ignored her pleads and boomed even louder than before, causing the rain to fall harder. At this point, Yellow's kimono was soaked with rain water and covered in mud. " I hate you…" Red's voice just wouldn't quit, no matter how loud the terrifying got. The combo of the hell nightmare was too much for her to take. Yellow's universe was falling apart and the helpless healer couldn't put it back together on her own. Yellow couldn't be strong on her own. She needed Red, or else, her world would fall. Somehow, Yellow managed to crawl to a nearby tree and curled into a ball like a pathetic, pitiful child. Once more, thunder boomed in the sky, only this time it managed to strike the Earth, causing it to roar in pain. "Stop…stop, stop… STOP!" She cried. Suddenly, her mossy colored eyes shot open and turned into an empty hazel color. Right after, a voice arose.

_Dear: A friend in need_

_I have heard you sorrow for such a long time. It travels through the air and breaks through my thick bark. All the suffering… and all the pain. Is it really worth the result? Why would you suffer so just to see him smile? I can see how your heart morns so, but you must stay with me a little longer my dear. You must bear the pain for a while longer._

_Hm? Who am I? An excellent question, but the answer is quite complex. I am the main reason of all existence on Earth and the essence that holds everything together. I exist everywhere, but I don't exist at all. To put it simply, I am life itself. Sorry if I made it sound complicated before._

_Excuse me? My name? Well, I don't really have a name but at the same time, I have many different names, I am life itself after all. But, you humans seem fond of calling me Seimei, so I guess that'll do. Yellow, allow me to ask you a question. If I exist everywhere .but at the same time, I exist nowhere; do I really exist at all?_

_Hmhm, I guess you think that this question has nothing to do with you, am I correct. Perhaps not, perhaps yes, allow me to explain. You believe this is the end, but perhaps it's only the beginning. You believe that there was no chance in the world of you having what you want the most, but perhaps you had every chance in the world. I apologize for speaking in riddle, but you get my point yes? There are always two sides of one story. All you wanted was to make Red as happy as he can be, but now perhaps it is your turn to be happy? What about you? Do you agree Yellow?_

"Yellow! Yellow, wake up please!"

_I can hear him Yellow, I can hear him calling to you. He hates you, or does he? Perhaps he was simply confused on how to react to his feelings. Can you hear him Yellow? My wilted flowers can sense his presence.' Wilted flowers' you say? Those are the flowers that bloom on my tree, Seimei No Ki, and their beginning to bloom. Will you go to him Yellow? _

"Yellow, please, snap out of it! Please!"

_What will you decide? Will you go to him and face the trials of life, or will you remain here with me for the rest of eternity?... I see, that is a wise choice. I cannot wait to meet you again; I'll always be here if you need me. But then again, I'll be everywhere won't I? So long my friend… good bye._

Author's note

Better? I said the next chapter would be longer right? Well, were almost done! Chapter four: End of night, is coming soon. It looks like both Red and Yellow have been taught valuable lessons. But will it help them come together or will it just push them farther apart? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
